Forum:Policy change: Skin page layout
This is the last step in implementing policy change: Laying out the policy itself for approval. This change was first introduced here and moved here for any discussion on the subject. The final policy (still up for debate and input) is laid out below. ---- # Skin pages will contain the following format: Introduction, Default Heads, Unlockable Heads, DLC Heads, Other Heads(if applicable), Default Skins, Unlockable Skins, DLC Skins, Other Skins(if applicable), and finally trivia as sections for contents. #Each section will have a Infobox that contains all heads/skins for that section. Color will indicate rarity on unlockable head/skin names where applicable. The description will indicate where unlockable heads/skins are obtained and linked (if possible) to any hints on obtaining it. #All heads will have the default skin in the picture, and all skins will have the default head. ---- This is a major overhaul but its only for a few pages. Here is a unfinished example. It eventually will get copied directly to the Maya/Skins page (when all details are finished). The information, so far, is accurate to the page itself (I took a stab at the head rarity, just for an example). 18:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments/Suggestions Where would the Gearbox skins go? In a separate "Unobtainable" section? Just out of curiousity; Otherwise, it looks good. I agree we should go through with this. InfinitysCross (talk) 18:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I am only going on the info on the page... If there are other "gearbox" sections that the "other" section cannot take into account, we could always make more sections. I do not see any pics though, so... "blank and unobtainable"? LOL. 18:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Layout thoughts When I first mentioned this idea, I was disappointed that it gained no traction - people focusing on guns I would imagine. It's good to see a renewed effort after all this time. As for the layout, one of the ideas I was toying with was to template everything in a per skin basis, eg. with trivia notes boxed up next to the skin as well. It just makes more sense to me than having a separate section below to browse through, find something interesting, then start scanning up through the pictures to see which head it relates to. The name of the head is a bit awkward though. I keep thinking it would look best as an image caption, but I also don't want to see the table rows get much taller. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Warblade, having to scroll through a list and then search for it in a picture gallery is too much work. I think we should use the box layout. 01:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC) @ raz: I agree but haven't finished everything yet on the example page. @ warblade: I am not sure on putting trivia in the box itself. The pictures that warrant no trivia will have a blank space, so editors will be tempted to fill in any drivel that comes into their heads (no pun), just a thought on the trivia part of the box. I think having enough sections to warrant a table of contents will allow easier navigation of the page, and the trivia can link to the section of the head/skin as well... let me work on the page a bit more and see how it goes (lots more matching to do and everything needs alphabetized). Once the format is finished it should be easier to alter to our needs. P.S. I did not know you proposed this before. 08:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :My version was light. But anyway, the "any drivel that comes to mind" trivia is already occurring on the main pages, so it's something I want to see shifted to the skins pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Contents may change that (i didnt even know there was a trivia section b4 this project). Perhaps we could include a trivia section below each major section of heads/skins. After some thought on it, i am sure that we could come up with either captions or trivia for each head/skin. The only reason i am reluctant at this point is the shear volume of the page, unless we keep the boxes condensed. I will probably create another format page and experiment with it to see how it goes (after i get done with the first). Also, i havent even thought about the car skins... sheesh. 05:51, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- NEW PROPOSALS: #More Total Sections: Default, Unlockable (Main Game), Unlockable (DLC Content), DLC Package Heads/Skins, EDIT:SHiFT code promotional, and Other #Trivia on Heads/Skins will also link to the section the Head/Skin is found in (not as a requirement from any trivia policy but as a courtesy provided by the community, which requires some maintenance) ---- Final Update The Final template for all skin pages to follow is done. It will follow all the proposed skin layout policies (eventually). I am ready to replace the Maya/Skins page with it and get to work on another one. Any final thoughts before replacement? @ Warblade: do you think this is good enough for the trivia considerations? 09:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :I did a rough count of potential trivia notes for Maya yesterday and came to a figure in the mid-twenties. Were you planning on linking the trivia and images at all? Or just leaving it as basic bullets? -- WarBlade (talk) 12:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I am not sure I understand... are you saying that it can be linked (from the bullet points) to pictures, instead of just the general section, like it is(if so, i did not know this, or how to do it)... or are you saying that you would rather see boxes include trivia sections in them? 13:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :on his example page they are bullets. this wiki's format is trivia @ bottom of page b4 videos. although that is not policy. 14:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The trivia now links directly to the table section the picture is in. The id is just the first picture of the table section. All trivia can be linked to each picture just by linking to the table section id. 16:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Final Comments/Suggestions assuming this is the format going forward i think its splendid. thank you all for handling this. 10:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I think it looks great. And what Doc said. Cookies for all! 21:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) blind suggestion: I have not looked at any class' head & skin list yet, but I imagine each design and/or name and/or color scheme have an associated reference which can be used as trivia. Consideing that plus our vandalism overwatch, drivel will be kept to a minimum. 09:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Moving Forward with policy Reaching a somewhat consensus with the format... moving on to actual policy. This is a posting of the final "Skin Page Policy" before publishing. ---- Character Skin Page policy: ---- Format All character skin pages will follow the following format: Section sequence (whenever applicable): In order to add pictures to the page, no one will be required to understand the complex code, instead the community will fix any problems with the page due to addition of content by following the policy. 1 "Character name" Customization: Introduction to the article 2 Default Heads 3 Unlockable Heads (Main Game) 4 Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) 5 DLC Package Heads 6 Other Heads 7 SHiFT Promotional Heads 8 Default Skins 9 Unlockable Skins (Main Game) 10 Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) 11 DLC Package Skins 12 Other Skins 13 SHiFT Promotional Skins 14 Trivia # Each section is to be put into a info box structure using the class borderlands template. The info box will contain a picture of the head/skin and how it is obtained. The information will include rarity of the head/skin and links (where applicable) to further information on how to obtain it. Each info box is to be centered to the page. # Each picture will follow the following criteria for hierarchy between two different pictures (with everything else being equal). ##Default: Head pictures should contain the default skin and skin pictures should contain the default head. No equipment or menus should be visible. ##Quality: While uniformity of the sections and page is paramount for overall appearance, a higher quality picture is preferable. Note: Quality can overrule the default rule if the picture is very bad, and can be overruled by anything else if two pictures are close to the same quality. ##Size: All like pictures should be roughly the same size in appearance (after the format re-size) on the page. When re-uploading pictures for size consideration, the size appearance of the majority of pictures should be followed. In the case of creating an entirely new size appearance for the majority of pictures (to enhance the page), ALL pictures should be taken care of and the project not be left unfinished. ##Pose: A upright, "looking at the camera" pose (with as little head tilt as possible) is preferable for overall appearance of the page. #Trivia section: The trivia for heads/skins will follow the normal trivia policy. In addition, as a courtesy provided by the community (not as a requirement for trivia), the trivia should contain the head/skin name and be linked to the info box section the picture is found it. Note: The info box should have an id code fore each section, in order to do this. The info box sections should have an id equal to the first picture of that box section. ---- I hate writing policy... Please feel free to reword/rewrite (or just plain take over) any policy issues you feel should be included/reworded. Alternatively, you can just leave a comment and make the bot do it. 10:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I plan on replacing the Maya/Skins page with the User:I_am_the_best_robot/skin_proposal in about 72 hours. Any last comments? 19:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S. It looks like there is lots of discontinuity between the pages, in regard to rarity and wording, at least. I have corrected a couple rarity mistakes with just a little information from play. I will align the page wording to each other and assume that rarity is common among the like skins, as this seems to be the case. Example: Tediore Customer Service (from slot machines) should all be green since the Siren and Zerker ones I got were. Worst case: if its wrong, it can be changed. 04:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I found the bradygames BL2 guide on sale(has gearbox and 2k stamped on it). It confirms that at least SOME of the heads/skins have universal rarity between characters (not every piece of information is correct though). I will align the rarity according to complied information from the pages and this guide. 18:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Last Comments